


birthday prank gone: wrong

by joonliqht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lowercase, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonliqht/pseuds/joonliqht
Summary: jeongin's bday was approaching and everyone wanted to prank him by fake kidnapping him.





	birthday prank gone: wrong

birthdays were always exciting for jeongin. he woke up getting crashed by hugs from his hyung's, his favourite dish for breakfast and at the end of the day a cake and a movie night. it was simple but lovely and that's how jeongin wants it to be every year.

but that was not the case today. he woke up excited but frowned at the absence of everyone. the silence on the dorms was suffocating. he checked every room in their apartment but only found a small note on the kitchen table.

_good morning jeongin, we're out with everyone don't worry we'll come back for lunch~_

_-woojinie♡_

_p.s we didn't wake you up because you looked tired last night after dance practise._

after reading the note he folded it and put it in the kitchen table. he felt a bit sad that he woke up alone on his birthday but he didn't let it consume him because he figured his members were planning something for him.

he stood up confidently, pushing the negative thoughts in the back of his mind. he brushed his teeth, dressed up and went to make milk with cereal, which he liked but it wasn't what he usually woke up to on his birthday.

jeongin felt kind of selfish for wanting this day to be perfect but he couldn't help it. he felt spoilt the past two years on his birthday and he didn't want it to stop.

shut up jeongin they will be home in a bit stop being so childish. he told himself and went to put a show on netflix while thinking how this day could evolve.

-

"is everything set?" asked jisung at the silenced room. "yeah, these screens over here," chan showed at the corner of the room, "will be showing us the whole thing".

"this is gonna be awesome if it works!" felix grinned. sounds of approval were heard. jeongin's hyung's were preparing for their youngest's birthday prank.

what they didn't know was that their said youngest was lying alone and sad at their living room.

"let's start then!"

-

jeongin was bored out of his mind. he had finished watching his show and he was listening to music on the speaker. he posted a selca on instagram saying thank you for the wishes. at least stays remembered his birthday.

the sound of the apartment's bell was heard and jeongin raced to the door expecting his hyungs. it was now afternoon but he could forgive them. maybe they were enjoying their day off, they needed it more than me anyways.

he swang the door with a smile in his face but it turned to a frown as he faced a masked man, dressed in all black while holding a bag on his hand, in front of him.

"w-who are you?" jeongin asked politely.

the man didn't speak only eyes jeongin with a creepy stare. jeongin could only stare back and he thought an hour passed but it was only seconds before he asked again.

"excus-"

he got cut off by the man opening the door violently, jeongin got startled and took a step back intimidated by the man.

"HEY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING." he shouted at him sounding annoyed and mad but his action showed otherwise. his knees were ready to give up any second he was shacking. he internally PRAYED that his hyungs would burst through the door and save him from any evil of the world. but that would not happen today, he thought.

the man was walking slowly at him and he panicked, grabbing the closest object, that was the remote controller and throwing it at him. the masked man was a bit shocked but recovered quickly and grabbed jeongin by his arm, putting him on his back while the latter thrashed, screaming at him to let go.

jeongin felt so scared for his life, never giving up throwing punches at the man's back but he was so built that they didn't even affect him.

"shut up or I will hurt your hyungs." the man growled at him and jeongin immediately stopped fighting.

hurt my hyungs? did he also have them? oh no

jeongin mind raced with thousand thoughts running around. were his hyungs okay? that's why the hadn't returned for lunch? what did they do to deserve this?

he yelped as the man threw him at the back of a van, putting a bag over his head and tying his hands down. he didn't utter a word as he let the man take him to the others. at least they would be together.

that was not how he imagined his birthday to go.

-

the small camera at the man's shirt was currently showing jeongin stepping back, fear written across his face.

the rest of skz were gathered around watching from the screens.

"poor baby he looks terrified" changbin commented beside felix who was laughing at jeongin's reactions. "he is so going to give us the silence treatment for a week." hyunjin said. he turned his head to the screen again after hearing jeongin shouting.

"HEY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING." they all gasped. the told the man they hired to be gentle with their youngest not to scar him for life.

"a month. top." chan said.

after watching the scene unfold they were a but shocked seeing jeongin stop fighting after the man threatened to hurt them.

"he loves us so much. even though he doesn't show it he would risk his life for us." woojin commented. woojin always observed jeongin. he didn't like closeness with anyone and he seemed kinda annoyed by it but he loved them so much and woojin could see right through him.

they all watched as they drove to the place they were holding the surprise.

-

jeongin felt his breath pick up as he could only hear the sound of the car being driven to god know where. he couldn't see anything but the dark bag that was preventing him from seeing at least where they were going.

what if he is taking me to a forest to kill me and bury my body?

it was after feeling his cheeks getting wet that he realised he was crying and shaking silently. he might not see his family ever again. he let out a whimper when he felt the car come to a stop. his heart was beating violently and he felt panic surge through his body.

he couldn't hear anything but birds chirping and he held his breath in fear. the sound of the van's door being opened made jeongin flinch and shrink away from the sound, his shoulders rolled in to himself. the man reached and made him walk holding his arms still tied in front of him.

"w-where are you taking me?" he asked,his voice small. he received no response whatsoever only a firmer hold in his arms. jeongin thought that he should do something, anything to get away and get help for the others.

after walking for a while jeongin tripped over a rock on purpose and fell on his knees, scratching them in the process due to the shorts he was wearing. the masked man had left his arms so he wouldn't fall too. his hands found a rock underneath him and he grabbed it with one hand.

focus jeongin, now it's your chance.

his kidnapper reached to grab him once again but a second before he could jeongin got up punched him with the rock and broke in a run with his eyes still blindfolded. he reached with his arms to take the bag of while running. he saw a big warehouse and ran so fast he could feel his feet burning.

he tried opening the door but it was locked. he looked around seeing a axe and held it with his one hand trying to break the lock. it was bard since his hands were tied together but after a loud bang he knew he did it. he couldn't hear the man but he opened the door fast and went inside. it was dark when he closed the door and he could only hear his heavy breathing from all this running.

he crouched down, his back on the door and hugged his knees close.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,"

-

the atmosphere got heavy after watching jeongin shaking on the back of the van. a camera had been also installed there. hyunjin let a loud laugh along with seungmin.

"look at him all scared, he is so cute." hyunjin said in between his giggles.

"guys, i think he is crying." woojin said, pointing at the tears sliding on jeongin's neck. "stop laughing." jisung snapped at seungmin and hyunjin. they immediately stopped, gazes looking guilty at the screen.

"we should stop this, it's his birthday, not make jeongin cry day." chan stood up from the chair and closed the screen. "it's just a prank hyung, chill." felix put a hand on chan's shoulder. the latter brushed it off. "the staff member is not even doing what we told him to do. i'm gonna get the candles ready." he exited the room. they were all frozen to their spots.

"what are you still doing? you heard him let's go." woojin grabbed someone and also exited the room, the others following behind.

as they entered the room that was supposed to hold the surprise party, everyone's attention was on jisung, who was holding jeongin's birthday cake. "we should apologize properly, okay?" he announced innocently.

their attention was diverted to the door, someone was trying to get in. assuming it was the actor with jeongin, seungmin reached to turn off the lights. jisung hid behind the couch to put the candles up and everyone reached for a ballon with _happy bday_ on it to hold.

what they didn't expect was someone banging to open the lock.

maybe he lost the key? chan thought, confusion written on his face.

seungmin was about to reach for a key to open but the door suddenly opened startling them all. a person entered, they only saw a shadow, but no one else. the person's breathing was so loud everyone was confused.

jisung got up the candles on the cake he was holding lighting the room. his eyes drifted to the person crouched on the floor. he gasped silently and motioned seungmin to turn the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," they sang in unison.

jeongin looked up his eyes blurred from tears, his heart thumping at the noice that startled him in the dark. his vision was brought back to life, as he slowly got up and show the scene in front of him.

his members were scattered around a room, ballons everywhere and smiles from everyone, jisung in the centre holding a cake with candles on it. he was so confused, watching everyone singing to him happy birthday but it all dawned to him after a minute.

they are okay. they planned this? were they forced to do it? am I dreaming?

after finishing the song they had all gathered around him untied his hands, put on a hat on his head and hugged him close. his eyes were set on jisung who was holding the cake in front of him waiting to blow the candles.

"w-what is g-going on??" he voice above a whisper.

"it was all a prank innie we are so sorry we got you through this." chan explained from beside him hugging his side. jeongin couldn't believe it.

a-a prank?

"make a wish innie!" changbin shouted impatiently. they were all radiating brightness despite the broken look jeongin's face had.

"h-how could you do that to me?" jeongin said, shooting everyone's hands of him while taking a step back. they were all gaping at him in shock. they screwed up.

"jeon-"

"NO! you don't know how scared I was after this man took me from our house. I thought something bad happens to you, i-i thought he was going to kill us a-all or sell us somewhere." he was a bit shocked himself from his outburst but he thought that they deserved this reaction. his eyes were once again filled with tears

"i'm sorry, we are all so sorry innie we didn't think it would scared you that much." felix reached to grab jeongin's hand. they were all sad that they did something so horrible to their youngest. everyone voiced a sorry, sincere and guilty.

jeongin let felix grab his hand, his knees having up on him, but a pair of strong arms were quick to catch him. "you are okay, i'm sorry." felix was whispering to his ear as the other sobbed loudly against his chest. jeongin was so glad that they were safe and that he was too, but still felt so angry. he hugged felix with all his might. the others eventlually joined and all held jeongin somehow, reassuring him.

"jeongin we just wanted to have fun on your birthday and we told the staff member to be gentle with you, we didn't expect this outcome." chan said after jeongin had stopped crying. he looks up at the leader and gave him a smile. "I hit him with a rock earlier,so we are deal." everyone gasped, looking at the innocent face their youngest was making.

"that was actually really brave" someone whispered to him. sounds of approval were heard.

"innie, please consider forgiving us after blowing the candles and eating this delicious cake!" jisung pushed the cake once again at him. the all formed a circle around jeongin and let him do a wish. he blew the candles and wipped his last tears. "If you do anything like this ever again I will kill you all." they all nodded and hugged him once again.

"happy birthday baby"

"can we go watch a movie now?" seungmin suggested, showing his puppy eyes.

"yes please, i was so bored today, it sucked. " jeongin voiced with a pout. everyone cooed at his cuteness and internally promised to never do a prank like this ever again. "i still haven't forgiven you, I will decide later if you deserve it, hyungs." they were all sad but they were family and family forgives each other, even for the worst mistakes.

they all wipped their heads at the sound of the door being pushed open. the stuff member that had faked kidnapped jeongin, looked at them like a deer caught on headlights, a bruise on his head. "oh, you are here." his voice was no longer scary but sweet to jeongin. "im sorry I punched you with a rock, but you deserved it. glad you are okay though" jeongin laughed, the sound warming everyone's hearts.

"by the way you are fired."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second one-shot I hope you liked it~  
you can always request if you want♡  
-f


End file.
